5 Word Challenge
by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa
Summary: In which I write a drabble/oneshot based on 5 words. Pretty self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I wrote this drabble/oneshot thing based on five words: rice, cheese, daggers, rugs, and piano. Special thanks to Bramblepool for giving me the words and making me finally write a Levi fic!**

Sometimes, Deryn wondered why she was even friends with that dummkopf of a prince. Even more frequently, she was relieved for the Austrian people that Alek would never be their emperor. After all, if he couldn't handle eating dinner without ending up with a bowl of rice on his head and sauce dripping down his face, how could he possibly handle ruling an empire?

Deryn shook her head and headed towards the kitchen in search of a towel. She didn't know what Alek would do without her.

When she entered the kitchen, she noticed Newkirk sitting on a stool eating a slice of American cheese.

"You know that that stuff is basically orange, cheese-flavored rubber, right? And where'd you even get American cheese in the first place? We're on a barking airship!"

Newkirk jumped at the sound of her voice, immediately hiding the cheese behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Sharp. What cheese?" Newkirk had a nervous smile on his face.

"The cheese that's begin your back."

"There's no cheese here, Mr. Sharp."

"I just saw you shove it behind-you know what, I don't have time for this. I need to get Alek his towel."

Deryn's eyes scanned the room until they landed on what she'd come for. She grabbed the towel and made her exit, leaving Newkirk to his cheese.

When he returned to Alek, he was moping in his seat, rice bowl still on his head. The sight was hilarious. Deryn couldn't suppress a chuckle, which turned into a fit of hysterical laughter. Alek turned toward her, glaring daggers. His gaze softened when he spotted the towel in her hand. Deryn was trying her hardest to stop laughing, but with little success. She walked toward Alek and was finally able to stop her giggles.

However, when Alek true to stand up and instead ended up face-planting on the rugs yelling "HOLY PIANO ZEBRA, NOT AGAIN!" she fell to the floor laughing.

Volger heard the commotion and came to see what kind of trouble the young prince had gotten into this time. He entered the room and saw Alek on the floor, wearing some sort of strange hat, and Dylan on the ground in hysterics. He sighed and turned around. He didn't want to know.

**A/N: R&R? Tell me what you loved, liked, or hated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Bramblepool wrote this one using the words: flamethrower, ghost, sandwich, rubber, and exterminate. **

Deryn awoke in the middle of the night screaming. She had had a terrible dream. She didn't remember too many details about it, but it had involved Dr. Barlow and at least a dozen flamethrowers. Deryn took a deep breath, trying to calm her wild heartbeat.

Suddenly her cabin door flew open and Alek toppled in. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Um, Alek, "Deryn asked cautiously. "Wha-"

"SAVE ME, DYLAN!"

"What happened?"

"I NEED A HUG!" Alek threw himself into her arms, shaking like a leaf. "IM SO SCARED!"

"Why?"

"There was a ghost in my room, Dylan! A real ghost!"

"Really?" Deryn asked amusedly. "There was?"

Alek nodded furiously. "It was really scary! It said it wanted to kill me! To end my life! To exterminate me!"

"Did it now? And what else did this 'ghost' say?"

"It said that you were actually a girl too!"

Deryn froze. That wasn't good. "I-it did?"

"Yeah!"

"And do you believe it?"

"Nope! I know that you would never lie to me, Dylan! 'Cuz we don't keep secrets from eachother, right?"

"Um, r-right." Deryn officially felt like a horrible person.

Alek plopped himself down onto the bed next to her. "My brain feels like rubber."

"...Why?"

"Cuz I'm scared!"

"...okay...?"

"Dylan, can I sleep here tonight?"

"No!" That would not end well.

Alek sniffed, looking close to tears. "But what if the ghost 's still there?"

Deryn sought desperately for a way to get out of this situation. "Can't you just eat a sandwich or something and go back to bed?"

Alek shook his head.

"Fine," Deryn huffed. "You stay here on the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Deryn slid onto the floor, quite irritated.

Alek snuggled into the bed. "Okay!"

Deryn shut her eyes, just wanting to sleep.

"If a ghost comes you'll protect me, right Dylan?"

"Yes, Alek."

"Yay!"

After a moments pause Alek said, "Sleep well, Dylan!"

Deryn didn't respond.

"I'll see you-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND SLEEP ALREADY!"

**A/N:**

**R&R! **


End file.
